Everywhere
by Black Moon White Sun
Summary: [gift fic for brezzybrez]It's been nine years since Lucy's seen her beloved Mr. Tumnus. But everywhere she turns, she sees curly locks and red mufflers. It's time they were reunited, don't you think?


**Author's Note:** This - if you didn't figure it out - is a gift fic for brezzybrez, the 100th reviewer of my story, _More Than It Seems_.

It's been nine years since Lucy's seen her beloved Mr. Tumnus. But everywhere she turns, she sees curly locks and red mufflers. It's time they were reunited, don't you think?

The song nor the Chronicles of Narnia belong to me. They're the work of Michelle Branch and C.S. Lewis.

_

* * *

_

**Everywhere

* * *

**

"Mr. Tumnus!" Blonde curls bobbed gaily as Lucy raced over towards someone sporting a red muffler. She flung her arms around the person's waist and exclaimed, "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"I beg your pardon, miss?" A pair of cerulean eyes looked up. She saw a man who looked around twenty-seven staring down at her, shock clearly displayed on his face. She peeled herself off the man.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," she mumbled. She joined Jill and Eustace as they boarded the train.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

"What was that, Lu?" Eustace asked as they sat down in a compartment.

"Nothing," she replied. She settled herself on the seat and laid her head back.

"Anything we can help you with?" Jill inquired.

"No," she replied sadly. "You can't." She gave them a glum look before drifting off to sleep.

She wasn't surprised to find that her dream was of Tumnus.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

"Happy Valentines' Day, Mr. Tumnus," Queen Lucy cried. Her long golden hair was tied into a knot on top of her head and she wore a splendid dress of azure velvet. Her complexion was rosier than ever due to the fact that she had managed to dance five reels in a row. She flung her arms around her oldest Narnia friend, who looked, to tell the truth, strangely sheepish.

"And a Happy Valentines' Day to you, Your Majesty," he replied. The Valiant Queen gave him a mocking scornful look.

"Mr. Tumnus, it's _Lucy_ out of council," she smiled. He nodded. Just then, a dance (ironically, a slow one) was strung up. Couples of different ages and species danced, holding each other tightly. The Faun looked over at her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. The young woman giggled and nodded. Mr. Tumnus held her left hand while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. His other hand found her waist as he led her in the waltz.

The Queen felt content in his arms. In mid-dance, she pulled her hand away from the Faun's and wrapped both of her arms around his shoulders. To her delight, his other hand rested on her waist. Her eyes fluttered shut and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Lucy, may I tell you something?" he asked, pulling away. She nodded. Whatever he was going to tell, it seemed to take him a good deal of nerve.

"I - I - I love you," he stammered. The blonde stood there, hands on his shoulders, completely and perfectly stunned.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I love you," he said, more steadily, more quietly, more firmly. Queen Lucy bowed her head, unsure of what to say. Her blue eyes were brimming with uncertaintity and confusion. She glanced up at him and lost herself in the toffee-colored eyes. There was no doubt left in her mind.

She stood on tip-toe and kissed him firmly on the lips.

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin_

"I'll be right back," she reassured him. Tumnus nodded. He had just informed the Kings and Queens of the White Stag. She kissed his lips and mounted her horse. The last thing she saw was him waving from the sloping green lawn.

A moment later, little Lucy Pevensie stared at the wardrobe door. Her hand was under her chin and tears fell down her pale cheeks.

_You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

Lucy woke up as screeching filled her ears. She saw the Professor and Polly Plummer gripping hands and Eustace and Jill doing likewise. The seventeen-year-old felt vulnerable. She wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes, laying her chin in the crook between her knees. Then, quite suddenly, she felt her head smash against the window. Her irises opened in alarm and pain. They rolled into the back of her head and she knew no more.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

"Lucy!" The girl turned and a smile seemed to break out on her face. A Faun - _her_ Faun - waved at her. Seeing him added to the excitement of being in the Real Narnia. She picked up her skirts and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and swung her around as if she were a rag doll. He stopped, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Didn't I tell you I'd be right back?" she asked, looking at him. He chuckled and pressed his lips tenderly against hers.

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

_

* * *

_Hope you like your gift, brezzybrez! Review guys! 


End file.
